


That Feeling

by Mystiercy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiercy/pseuds/Mystiercy
Summary: A try on feelings, they are confusing you know 😉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	That Feeling

She felt proud, she felt envious, she felt happy. İt was a confusing mix that always came when someone won something that she also partipiced in.   
She used to see it as a bad thing, a mark that she, surely was a bad person, for feeling such a thing. 

She knew she would never harm someone with this envy though. She wanted to be better herself, not them to be worse. 

That wouldn't benefit her. 

So, she used it as a driving force instead, to battle away the procastination. To work harder. 

Maybe, this was what people called rivalry, when saying it pushed them to be their best.

She didnt know, to be honest.   
and by now...

She didnt care. She clapped.


End file.
